Scars Will Fade
by vampyre in hiding
Summary: Quinntana...sequel to A BrokenHeart's Mend. Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I did, Quinntana would be on the damn show.

Sequel to 'A BrokenHeart's Mend.'

Summary: Start of junior year and both couples are going strong. 11th grade is hard, but the girls can handle everything together. Will they survive as couples or lose it all?

I'm just going straight to their junior year of high school, since they were in sophomore year last story, but I'mma summarize what happened the rest of that year:

New Directions lose Nationals. Quinn and Santana stay together through the rest of the year and over the summer. Rachel, at the start of this story is now five, almost six, months pregnant. Faith and Buffy are in still together. Rachel began atoning for what she did. And that's all there really is to know.

Couples: Santana/Quinn, Kurt/ Puck or Blaine (dunno yet) Faith/Buffy, Rachel/? (I might add an original character or leave her single…)

Rachel...is nicer in this story...a lot more different than in my other story. It's explained as to why though.

So, here's the start of the sequel. I plan to make this story longer than the other, chapter wise, because I wanna go through all their year together.

On to the show:

First day of school, before classes start:

Santana and Quinn walked hand-in-hand into the school, their respective smirks painted on their faces. People parted for the power couple, not looking over at them, scared of what might happen. Faith and Buffy met them in the middle of the hall and hugged them.

The foursome had spent most of the summer together, so it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other. "Sup, blondie, Lopez," Faith greeted, her arm slung carelessly over Buffy's shoulder. "Lehane," they replied together, looking at each other and grinning shyly. Faith pretended to gag and rolled her chocolate brown eyes at the sickeningly sweet couple. "Get a damn room," she joked. "I do…" Santana started dragging her girlfriend towards the janitor's closet.

Quinn raised an amused eyebrow and placed her feet firmly on the ground, bringing them to a halt. "I am not making out with you in a janitor's closet, San," the blonde said firmly. Santana pouted. "Not gonna work," Quinn said, unmoved by the Latina's pout. Santana huffed and crossed her arms, her bottom lip quivering. Quinn laughed at the girl's effort and kissed her sweetly, nibbling on the jutted out lip before pulling away and walked back over to Faith and Buffy.

Santana grinned spacey as she trailed behind the blonde girl. "Wow," Faith laughed, "You look…out of this world, San."

"She's an amazing kisser," Santana replied absentmindedly, wrapping her arms around Quinn's midsection. Quinn blushed bright red, but leaned back against the girl's warm chest. The other couple laughed at Santana's admission. "I'm sure she is," Faith winked at Buffy, "How 'bout you let us see how _amazing_ it is," the brunette purred, watching Santana's face turn possessive. "No," she growled, tightening her grip on Quinn, who merely chuckled at her girlfriend's claim on her.

Quinn looked at the other two girls. "What's your schedules?" Faith and Buffy both grabbed theirs and handed them to the blonde, who moved from Santana's arms to grab her own, while the Latina did the same.

Quinn's schedule:

1st period: Biology

2nd period: Calculus

3rd period: Literature

4th period: World History

Lunch

5th period: Spanish

6th period: Glee/Study hall

7th period: Health

Santana's schedule:

1st period: Biology

2nd period: Calculus

3rd period: Literature

4th period: World History

Lunch

5th period: Spanish

6th period: Glee/Study hall

7th period: Health

Quinn raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she continued to check over the schedules.

Faith's schedule:

1st period: Biology

2nd period: Calculus

3rd period: Literature

4th period: World History

Lunch

5th period: Spanish

6th period: Glee/Study hall

7th period: Health

Buffy's schedule:

1st period: Biology

2nd period: Calculus

3rd period: Literature

4th period: World History

Lunch

5th period: Spanish

6th period: Glee/Study hall

7th period: Health

Quinn handed the papers back to the girls, her mouth opened wide. "How the hell do we _all_ have the same classes...together?"

"I-I talked Figgins into g-giving you f-four the s-s-same schedule," a voice stuttered from behind them. They all turned to see a pregnant Rachel shifting from foot-to-foot uncomfortably. "Why?" Faith asked cautiously, crossing her arms and staring, but not glaring, at the girl for once. "I-I wanted t-to make up for w-what I've d-done. I-I k-know i-its not enough, b-but..." Rachel's stuttering trailed off when Santana smiled faintly at her.

The Latina stepped slightly closer to the diva and stared her down. "Y'know...I'll probably never completely forgive you...at least not anytime soon, but thanks," Santana said. Rachel smiled widely and nodded, looking between Faith and Quinn. "Uh...I want to say sorry for dumping my food on you the first day I met you," Rachel apologized, glancing up at the intimidating girl. "Yeah, well...sorry for pinning you under the slushy machine and, y'know, coating you in whatever flavor slushy that was," Faith apologized as well. Rachel smiled, "No hard feelings...I kinda deserved it."

"Okay...I'm just wondering, are you bipolar or something?" Quinn spoke up, cocking her head to the side. "Uh...maybe...I dunno," Rachel shrugged, "Why?"

"Well, last year, you were shifting between a bitch and apologetic, are you gonna be like that again this year?"

"Nah...I grew up over the summer. With being pregnant, you mature, and I realized I fucked up...a lot, so I'm truly sorry," Rachel pleaded, looking imploringly at the blonde. Quinn let out a low breath and nodded slowly. "Okay...I don't forgive you, but...I'm willing to give you another chance...as a friend," she said pointedly. Rachel nodded frantically, "I understand! I promise, I won't do anything like I did last year."

Santana's gaze hardened and she stepped close to the diva, "Don't fuck this up again, Berry. We're giving you a chance; and if you **ever** kiss, or try to get Quinn back again..." she let the threat hang. "I know," Rachel mumbled. Santana's eyes lightened slightly and smiled. "Thanks again for getting our schedules the same."

The foursome watched the smaller girl walk away with her head held a little higher. "I'm not sure I trust her," Santana commented. "I know what you mean, but...even if it is a scheme, we know ahead of time," Faith replied, pulling Buffy, who hadn't said anything, close. The little blonde snuggled into Faith and inhaled deeply. "This year is definitely gonna be different," Quinn announced, bumping hips with Santana, who laughed and kissed the blonde softly.

The warning bell rang which enticed a groan from all the girls. "Looks like we gotta drag our asses to class now," Faith growled playfully. "Hey, since when is Glee a period?" Quinn wondered. "Dunno," Buffy shrugged. "Well, either way, I'm thrilled we don't have a ridiculous class this year," Quinn said as the girls walked to class. "Look out McKinley, we're bitches and we're here to stay!" Faith shouted in the halls, earning scared and strange looks from people around her. Buffy, Santana, and Quinn just burst out laughing and shook their heads at the brunette, who was crazy enough to fist pump in the hall. _God help the school,_ Mr. Shue chuckled before walking back into his classroom.

I leave it here...review and tell me whatcha think...seriously...review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ooookay, so...

Got a review for Kurt/Puck...and that's the couple that'll end up together, 'cuz that's a wicked couple.

I'm adding an OfC eventually...I know some people don't like 'em, but...

I really don't give a damn...most of my stories have them, so...

she isn't introduced this chapter though.

NOTE: Love Comes in Many Form will be updated tomorrow since I finished 'A BrokenHeart's Mend'.

Next NOTE: Muted Love and Hope in Poetry should be updated by Tuesday.

On to the show:

In Biology:

Faith sat perched up on Buffy's desk, chatting with Quinn and Santana, who were sitting in desks directly next to one another, as they waited for their teacher to walk in. "This year is gonna be fuckin' awesome," Faith said, grinning at her so-called 'twin'. "Definitely," the other three agreed, glancing up when the door opened. Puck and Kurt walking in slowly. The mo-hawked boy grinned when he saw his two lesbros and headed over to the girls. "'Sup Lopez, Lehane," he greeted, bumping fists with Santana and Faith. "Puck."

Kurt walked over to them as well, with more caution in his step than the other boy. "Hey, guys," he greeted carefully. "Hummel," Santana nodded, giving him her classic smirk. He swallowed hard. "Sooo...Puck, we didn't see you around much this summer," Faith commented casually. He turned an odd shade of red and looked down. "Just...uh...cleaning pools."

"Hmm, whose pool were you _exactly_ cleaning," Buffy wondered suggestively. He turned almost purple...and so did Kurt. "Yo, Kurt, you okay?" Faith asked.

"Uh huh," he squeaked. The four girls shared looks before it dawned on them. "Oh my God," Quinn exclaimed loudly, jaw slacked. "No fuckin' way," Buffy squeaked. "Dude," Santana and Faith simultaneously drawled. Puck looked at them, his cheeks pink and a sheepish grin on his face. "Hehe," he shrugged, wrapping an arm around a still-red Kurt. "Wow, some of the most badass people in this school are gay," Quinn muttered.

Kurt let out a tiny squeak and nodded in agreement. "Well then, we're the most badass gays ever," Puck smirked, winking in Quinn's direction, who smirked back at him. "Wait, if you like guys, then why the hell did you ask to see me and San make out?" Quinn partially demanded, partially wondered. "I have no label...I just likes what I likes," Puck shrugged. Kurt shook his head in disgust, the blush finally dissipating. Faith laughed, "Hell, Q, I think most people wanna see you and Lopez make out."

"Whatever. No one gets free porn from us," Santana said, throwing her arm over the back of Quinn's chair. "Damn, what if I pay?" Puck jeered, reaching in his pocket. Quinn rolled her eyes and kicked him under the desk. He grunted, but took his hand out of the pocket. The door to the classroom swung open, and everyone else began filing in, including the teacher. Puck took his arm off Kurt and sat down in front of Faith, who had gotten off Buffy's desk and slipped into her own. Kurt let out an almost inaudible sigh and moved to the front of the room. "Poor Kurt, I don't think Puck will ever be out with him," Quinn whispered in Santana's ear, who only nodded. "I know."

Later, during lunch:

Santana sat at a table, feeding Quinn a piece of apple and smiling. "You are so damn beautiful, you know that?" Santana kissed the blonde's cheek. Quinn blushed and leaned over, kissing the girl delicately. Santana, not willing to let it be brief, cupped her cheeks and ran her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn almost gave the Latina entrance to her mouth, but the sound of whistling pulled her from her hazy state and she jerked away, turning a crimson color. Santana almost chuckled, but covered it up with a well placed cough. Quinn cast a glare over at the brunette. "What? I didn't do anything."

"Sure, San."

"What? Is it a crime to wanna kiss the world's sexiest girl?"

"Yeah, 'cause my girl's the sexiest, and I'll kick your ass if you touch her," a voice cut in. Faith and Buffy sat down in front of the couple. "No way, Lehane, mine is," Santana argued, popping a grape in her mouth. "Nope, mine is," Faith repeated, tossing an arm over Buffy's shoulder. "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up!" the two blondes yelled, shaking their heads at their sheepish counterparts. "We're all sexy, so leave it alone," Quinn compromised, digging her long, manicured nails into Santana's bare thigh. Santana hissed in pain and swatted Quinn's hand off, rubbing the red mark on her leg. "Geez, Q, manhandle your girl much?" Faith yelped when Buffy gripped her jean-clad leg hard. "I think it's a good punishment," Buffy simply stated, releasing her hold on her girlfriend's sore leg. Both brunettes pouted in silence as their girlfriends continued chatting. "We're whipped," Faith mumbled. "Yeah, yeah we are." Quinn chuckled and kissed Santana's cheek.

In glee:

Mr. Shue walked into the room, smiling as his students conversed. They had all grown so much, and for that, he was thankful. "Alright, guys," he clapped his hands together, "Who wants to kick off our new school year with a song?"

"We will," Buffy, Quinn, and Kurt raised their hands, earning weird looks for everyone, except Mr. Shue. He was just glad to see the Cheerios willing to do something, non-mandatory. They had all talked about doing this song last year, but decided this was the perfect time to do it. The three walked briskly to the front of the room and Quinn whispered to Brad their song.

Quinn:

_I'm not Snow White,_  
><em> but I'm lost inside this forest.<em>

The blonde placed a hand on her forehead like a damsel in distress.

_ I'm not Red Riding Hood,_  
><em> but I think the wolves have got me.<em>  
><em> Dont want your stilettos!<em>  
><em> I'm not, not Cinderella..<em>  
><em> I dont need a knight,<em>  
><em> so baby take off all your armor!<em>

She winked seductively at Santana._  
><em>

Kurt:

_You be the beast,_  
><em> and I'll be the beauty beauty.<em>

He puffed out his chest, then giggled.

_ Who needs true love,_  
><em> as long as you love me truly?<em>  
><em> I want it all,<em>  
><em> but I want ya more!<em>  
><em> Will you wake me up boy<em>  
><em> if I bite your poison apple?<em>

_[Bridge:]_  
>All:<p>

_I dont believe in fairy tales.._  
><em> I dont believe in fairy tales..<em>  
><em> I dont believe in fairy tales,<em>  
><em> but I believe in you and me!<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
>All:<p>

_Take me ta' wonderland!_  
><em> take me ta' take me ta' <em>  
><em> take me ta' wonderland!<em>  
><em> take me ta' take me ta' <em>  
><em> take me ta' wonderland!<em>  
><em> take me ta' take me ta' <em>  
><em> take me ta' wonderland!<em>  
><em> Wonderland wonderland!<em>

_ [Verse:]_  
>Buffy:<p>

_ When I lay my head down_  
><em> to go to sleep at night..<em>  
><em> My dreams consist of things<em>  
><em> that'll make you wanna hide.<em>

She pulled Faith up and hugged her tightly for a moment before she pushed her back onto the chair.

_Don't let me in ya your tower._  
><em> Show me your magic powers!<em>  
><em> I'm not afraid to face <em>  
><em> a little bit of danger, danger!<em>

Buffy and Quinn:

_ I want the love,_  
><em> the money and the perfect ending<em>  
><em> You want the same as I, I.<em>  
><em> So stop pretending!<em>

They wiggled their first fingers at their respected girlfriends.

_ I wanna show you how_  
><em> good we could be together..<em>  
><em> I wanna love you through the night,<em>  
><em> we'll be a sweet disaster!<em>

_[Bridge]  
><em>Kurt:

_I dont believe in fairy tales.._  
><em> I dont believe in fairy tales..<em>  
><em> I dont believe in fairy tales,<em>  
><em> but I believe in you and me!<em>

_[Chorus]  
><em>Quinn:_  
><em>

_Take me ta' wonderland!_  
><em> take me ta' take me ta' <em>  
><em> take me ta' wonderland!<em>  
><em> take me ta' take me ta' <em>  
><em> take me ta' wonderland!<em>  
><em> take me ta' take me ta' <em>  
><em> take me ta' wonderland!<em>  
><em> Wonderland wonderland!<em>

_[Bridge]_  
>Buffy:<p>

_I dont believe in fairy tales.._  
><em> I dont believe in fairy tales..<em>  
><em> I dont believe in fairy tales,<em>  
><em> but I believe in you and me!<em>

_[Chorus]  
><em>All:

_Take me ta' wonderland!_  
><em> take me ta' take me ta' <em>  
><em> take me ta' wonderland!<em>  
><em> take me ta' take me ta' <em>  
><em> take me ta' wonderland!<em>  
><em> take me ta' take me ta' <em>  
><em> take me ta' wonderland!<em>

Kurt:

_Wonderland wonderland!_

Everyone stood and clapped loudly, Puck seemingly clapping the loudest of them all, though Sam was trying to rival him. Kurt blushed and looked down. Mr. Shue stood smiling at them as they hugged and walked back to their seats: Quinn beside Santana, Buffy beside Faith, and Kurt in the middle of Sam and Puck. "Well done girls. Who's next?" A couple of hands tentatively raised, and the man was thrilled. Quinn rested her head on Santana's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I believe in you and me too, baby," Santana mumbled; Quinn's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger if she had tried. _Definitely the start of a good year,_ the blonde thought.

I end it here...thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favoriting it...y'all rock!_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

So, I am so sorry for not having updated…vacation planning and traveling sucks. But vacation itself was awesome! Anyways...

This part of the story has more to do with Puck and Kurt, so if you don't wanna read this pairing, I advise not reading this chapter...there is Quinntana loving though.

On to the show:

Thursday, at school:

Sam Evans walked quickly through the hall of McKinley. Everyone parted for the football player on a mission; they watched with interest. He rushed toward Kurt, who was searching for…something.

Kurt looked up briefly when the blonde stopped beside him, but turned his attention back to his search. "Hello, Sam."

"Hey…Kurt." Sam shifted from foot-to-foot.

"What can I do for you?"

"I uh…know I haven't been the nicest guy to you all the time, but would you y'know, maybe, go out with me...tonight?" Sam asked quietly, looking imploringly at Kurt.

Said boy stopped his never-ending search through his locker and turned to face the blonde. "Oh, um," he scratched the top of his head for a moment, "Listen, Sam, you're a great guy, but..." Kurt trailed off as he glanced over at Puck, who was kissing some random Cheerio. Kurt's eyes darken, and momentarily filled with tears, before he pushed them away and turned back to the disheartened Sam.

He placed a hand on Sam's arm, gaining his attention, "You know what? I will go out with you."

"Really?" Sam asked excitedly, his eyes shining.

Kurt nodded. Sam grinned brightly and kissed Kurt's cheek quickly before heading back down the hall. Kurt smiled and faced his locker, shuffling through it again till he found what he needed.

"What the hell was that?" a gruff voice behind him demanded. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at a pissed off Puck.

"What was what?" he feigned innocence.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Kurt," Puck hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Don't play fucking stupid."

"Sam and I are going out tonight," Kurt shrugged nonchalantly.

"What?" Puck yelled.

"You heard me. It's your own damn fault too!" Kurt scream-whispered, slamming his locker door shut.

"How is this my fuckin' fault?"

"You were kissing that damn Cheerio. I know you wanna keep your 'rep' but I can't stay quiet while you're fucking everyone! So, you keep 'pretending' with the cheerleaders, and I'll go with Sam till you grow up and come out," Kurt ranted, glaring at the shell-shocked Puck and stalking off. Puck looked around at all the curious faces staring at him and panicked, running down the hall.

With Quinn and Santana:

The pair watched both their friends run off after their fight. "Man, I feel so bad for both of them," Santana muttered, resting her head on her blonde counterpart's shoulder.

"I do too, baby," Quinn kissed the top of Santana's head.

Santana smiled and raised her head up, pecking Quinn's lips softly, "I'm gonna go check on Puck."

"I'll go talk to Kurt," Quinn replied, brushing her nose against Santana's. Santana smiled, kissing her girlfriend once more, then taking off after Puck.

Quinn sighed and walked towards the auditorium, already knowing where her gay friend had run off to. She opened the door; her ears were assaulted with the sound of loud sobs. She stepped over to the stage and wrapped her arms tightly around Kurt. She didn't even care that he turned into her and soaked her Cheerios uniform.

"Why..." he kept repeating, clutching the fabric of Quinn's top.

"I don't know," she mumbled quietly, rubbing his shaking back.

With Santana and Puck:

Santana walked out onto the football field, her eyes finding Puck instantly. He was sitting at the top of the bleachers, staring blankly at the grass on the field. She huffed, but headed towards the top, stopping in front of him. "I might love him," Puck blurted as soon as she reached him.

"Then why are you lying to everyone about who you're with?"

"I'm scared, San. I'm the badass football punk and he's the show tunes loving Gleek. We shouldn't work and people know that and are gonna harass us both."

"Sounds to me like all that's stopping you is insecurity," Santana told him, taking a seat beside the boy, "He loves you, you love him, and that's all that matters. Do you think people don't think that Q and I shouldn't be together? That it's not gonna last? They do. They always fuckin' will, but in two years, all of us are gonna be gone; out of this cow town, and these people won't mean shit to us. Don't let everyone else decide shit for you."

"If he loved me, he wouldn't be going on a date with Evans."

"Puck," she chastised, "You're being a hypocrite. You're going out with Cheerios to hide who you are; he's going with Sam 'cause he's hurting."

Puck exhaled, but nodded in understanding. "You're right."

"The ball's in your court now, Puck. Either be a man and admit you love Kurt, or risk seriously losing him...maybe forever."

Puck only nodded again and turned his attention back to the field, like it held all the answers. Santana patted the boy's shoulder and got up, heading back down the bleachers and back into the school.

Santana walked through the halls until she found a tear-soaked Quinn and a red-rimmed eyed Kurt. "You and Puck need to have a long, hard discussion," she heard Quinn mutter to Kurt, who nodded in agreement.

"I know," he mumbled back, glancing at Santana and smiling faintly, "I'll see you later. Thanks, Q." He hugged the blonde and walked away.

"That was fun," Santana said sarcastically, walking towards Quinn and kissing her sweetly. Quinn kissed back, but shook her head slightly, "Not really," she mumbled against Santana's enticing lips.

Santana leaned her forehead against Quinn's and stared deep into her girlfriend's eyes. "I love you, so much, babe."

"I love you too, Sanni, I love you too."

The couple reluctantly broke apart when the bell rang and started making their way towards class, meeting up with Faith and Buffy halfway. "Today might be a long day," Faith sighed, wrapping her arm around Buffy. "I know what you mean," Santana agreed, pulling Quinn closer as they walked into class. _Today might be really long._

I know this chapter is short, but it's kinda a big part of the plot and stuff. Review.

Also, let this be known, I shall update my other stories today or tomorrow, and there is gonna be a new 'real life' story of mine for glee coming out soon...maybe two of them...but it's not Naya/Dianna, but I plan to make one for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ooookay, so meso30180 gave me a really cool idea about just going ahead and using a Buffy character for Rachel's girl...I'm not sure that I will, but, if I do, which character do y'all think would work? Poll's up on my profile...

anyways, on to the show:

At lunch:

Quinn walked into the lunch room, without Santana, which caused some seriously curious looks. "Where the hell's Santana and Buffy?" Faith wondered, taking her place beside Quinn as they walked to their table.

"I have no clue..."

"You don't think they're cheating on us...do you?"

"God, no, Faith," Quinn turned on her heel and glared at one of her best friends, "I can't believe you'd think that of my girlfriend, your best friend. Hell, I can't even believe you'd think that of Buffy, either."

Faith looked down, ashamed to have even thought about it, let alone say anything. Quinn patted her friend's shoulder, grabbing her attention, "I know they would never do that to us."

"You're right," Faith nodded, settling herself in a chair once they reached their table. The blonde left a seat in between them and sat to Faith's left, waiting for Santana and Buffy.

With Santana and Buffy:

Sitting in Coach Sylvester's office while the woman paced around like a caged tiger was not comforting to Santana or Buffy. The older blonde slammed her hands down hard on the desk and stared angrily at the two Cheerios.

"You two," she shook her head in disgust, "Have been constantly missing practices, along with Q. I counted at least ten practices you've all missed over summer. I cannot have three _slackers,_" the word was dripping with venom, "on my squad. If I could have cornered Q, she would be in here too, but I couldn't find her. Either get your acts together or I'm kicking you off my squad."

"With all due respect, ma'am," Santana sneered, glaring at the coach, "B, Q, and I are the best you've got on your squad. We're the oldest right now, and by far the most skilled, and because we all had places we had to be this summer, we didn't come to practice. You think you can find _anyone_ to replace us?"

"Lopez, don't talk back to me," Sue growled.

"No, I will! You've pushed us all around since freshman year and I'm sick of it! You think you can replace me? Then fine, go ahead, I quit!" Santana hissed, standing up from her chair and sneering at her surprised coach.

Buffy stood as well and cocked her head to the side, studying the blonde, "I agree with Santana; I quit too."

Sue watched, stunned, as two of her best Cheerios walked out of her office. She scrambled over to the door and called down the hall, "I want those uniforms by the end of the day!"

In the cafeteria:

Quinn and Faith looked up as their girlfriends stormed into the cafeteria, pushing all the people that got in their way. Santana huffed and flopped down in her seat beside Quinn. The blonde cast a cautious glance at the Latina and rubbed her slowly.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Fucking Sue Sylvester thinks she can talk to us like that, I don't think so."

Quinn looked over at Buffy, who was fuming just as much, confusing Faith as well.

"What happened?" Faith wondered.

"Sue Sylvester said she'd kick me, San, and Quinn off Cheerios if we didn't get our heads back into the sport. San blew up and told her if she thought she could replace us then go ahead; we both quit," Buffy summarized.

Faith gaped at her furious girlfriend, "You quit Cheerios?"

"Yup," Santana nodded, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Well, if you guys quit, then I am too. I don't like her, I just stayed on because San and Britt were on the team."

"Shit, I need to tell Britt we quit," Santana remembered, standing up and heading over to Brittany, who was sitting on Artie's lap and yammering. They watched Santana bend down and whisper something in Brittany's ear. The blonde looked at her best friend, but nodded in understanding and muttered something back. Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek; she headed back over to the table.

She slipped into Quinn's lap and looked at the table. She pouted. "There's no food," she whined, looking at Quinn, who laughed and kissed Santana's shoulder.

"We didn't get anything 'cause we didn't know what you guys wanted to eat."

"Food would have been nice," Buffy muttered, pouting at Faith.

Quinn patted Santana's back playfully. The Latina got the idea and stood, smiling at Quinn when she linked arms with her. "I'm going to get San some food."

"I guess I'm gonna get B some food too," Faith said, standing up and smiling lovingly at her girlfriend. Buffy smiled back shyly and stood as well.

"I love you," Buffy confessed softly, kissing Faith lightly on the cheek.

"Love you too, B," Faith replied, placing a gentle kiss on Buffy's forehead and walking over with her to the food line.

After lunch, in Glee:

Mr. Shue smiled at his students as they all filed into class. When everyone was inside Puck raised his hand, "Mr. Shue, before we start, I've got to sing something...please."

Will stared at Puck, surprised by the desperation in his voice, "Uh, sure Noah."

Puck smiled his thanks and stood, whispering to Brad his song.

"Um, this is kind of an old song, but my mom listens to it and I think it fits. Kurt, I'm sorry, this is for you," Puck smiled almost shyly at the stunned boy-diva.

Puck:

Tonight let's forgive and forget  
>darling<br>come closer let me hold yo  
>In my eyes can't you see how I love you<br>I never wanted to hurt you.  
>Say the things that I said<br>don't look at me now  
>like it's all over<br>boy.

I'm sorry  
>sorry<p>

Come closer to me now

Let's love the tears away

Things that I say.  
>Shouldn't hurt you<br>That way.  
>I'm sorry<br>sorry

Darling  
>let me hold you<p>

Never let you go.  
>Boy<br>you should know  
>That words can't come<br>Between you and me.  
>Tonight lets start it all over<br>let's talk it over  
>And put it right. I know how much I've hurt you<p>

But  
>baby<br>you're foolish to think it's over

Nothing can stop me saying forever.  
>I'm sorry<br>sorry  
>come closer to me now<p>

I'm sorry  
>sorry<br>come closer to me now

Sorry  
>baby<br>I'm sorry  
>sorry.<p>

Santana and Quinn stood and clapped for their mo-hawked friend as he finished. He looked down, blushing. "Excellent work. I uh, must say I'm a little surprised," Mr. Shue commented, but smiled friendly at Puck.

"That definitely was something," Kurt said coolly, tilting his head as he made his way towards Puck.

"Kurt, I really am sorry. I know I was a pussy and I should be proud to have you on my arm. I'm really sorry, I mean, I just came out to all of our friends and stuff...please, forgive me?"

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck.

"Hey! What about us going out?" Sam wondered, gazing at the couple in disdain.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I can't go out with you," Kurt replied earnestly, looking guiltily at Sam.

The blonde sighed, but smiled at Kurt. "Hey, it's cool, no worries."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, is everyone turning gay in here?" Finn piped up, looking at Puck and Kurt in disgust, then over at Sam.

"Yeah, we are, got a problem with that?" Puck growled, pulling Kurt behind him slightly and glaring at Finn as he stood.

"Yeah, I do. It's wrong. Men are suppose to be with women and vice versed," Finn sneered.

"Oh, screw you, Finnept, you're just mad your ex-girlfriends are gay and that no one in here would ever date a moronic idiot like you," Santana said, standing up and walking over to Puck.

"Oh, whatever, you whore," Finn hissed.

He never noticed the flash of blonde and brunette heading towards him until Quinn and Faith tackled him. "Don't ever call my girlfriend that!"

"Get off," Finn groaned as Quinn repeatedly beat in his face and Faith kicking him in his junk. Santana rushed over and pulled Quinn off Finn, wrapping her arms securely around Quinn's waist while Buffy pulled Faith away.

"Enough!" Mr. Shue called, walking over to Finn and hauling him upright, ignoring his groans of pain, "Finn, I have had enough of your comments. Go see Principal Figgins; Mike, Brittany, go with him and explain to Figgins what happened."

Both Mike and Brittany nodded and dragged Finn out of the room.

"Can no day be normal?" Rachel asked no-one in general.

"I don't think it's possible, Berry," Faith laughed, heading back to her chair with Buffy. Santana and Quinn did the same, while Puck and Kurt took seats next to Quinn.

"Well," Mr. Shue cleared his throat, "Let's get started on your assignment..."

He continued to talk and Santana smirked. "Nice job beating up Finn, baby," Santana whispered in Quinn's ear, kissing the shell of her ear before pulling away.

Quinn giggled and turned her attention back to Mr. Shue.

After school:

Buffy, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany walked into Sue's office, dressed in normal clothes with their uniforms in their hands. "Here's your uniforms, we quit," Quinn said, breaking Sue's gaze from her papers.

Her eyes shot up so fast they were worried they might fall out of her head, "You can't quit!"

"We can, and we will," Santana sneered, tossing the uniform onto Sue's desk. Everyone else did the same and walked out of the office before she could say anything. Quinn and Santana smiled at their freedom from the Cheerios and glanced over at Buffy and Faith. "Wanna come over to my house?" Quinn asked the kissing couple.

"Sure," Faith's answer was muffled by Buffy's mouth on hers.

Santana and Quinn shook their heads and waited till the pair stopped.

"Let's go," Faith sighed, tossing her arm over Buffy's shoulders as the foursome walked out of the school and got into their cars. Santana smirked at Faith, who was in the car next to her and backed out of the parking lot. She took off with Faith's car directly behind her. They practically raced the whole way to the Fabray home, with Quinn and Buffy telling them to slow down the whole way there.

I leave it here...I know it's kinda abrupt of an ending, but next chapter, Judy meets Faith and Buffy, because even though they hung out over the summer, Judy never met them...And I ended them being on the Cheerios because it's easier to not have to write that stuff and all...so...

anyways, review!

Also, can someone give me an assignment for them to do for glee...I'm kinda at a loss here...thanks...


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so next update here, I've decided to ask, but do you think this couple needs a fight right **now** or later on? Implied sex.

The OC comes in next chapter, so anyone wants to throw an idea out for who it should be, this is your last chance...

On to the show:

At the Fabray home:

Santana parked her car in the Fabray driveway and turned it off. Faith parked in behind her and the foursome stepped out of their respected cars. Quinn stepped away from her girlfriend and walked up to her door, unlocking it and stepping inside. The other three girls followed behind.

Faith was surprised by the sheer size of the Fabray home. It looked like a fuckin' mansion in her eyes. "Wow, Q, this house is nice," Buffy commented, her green eyes studying the white home.

"Yeah, it's really awesome," Faith added, smiling at the smaller blonde. Quinn smiled back and walked into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, gesturing for Faith and Buffy to take a seat. Santana, being the little devil she was, crawled into Quinn's lap and wiggled around, intentionally grinding against Quinn. Buffy, who had climbed into Faith's lap, was doing it for more...innocent...reasons and laughed at Quinn's face, contorted in pleasure.

The Latina smirked down at Quinn and asked with too much innocence, "You okay, sweetie?"

Faith snorted in laughter and wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist. Santana couldn't stop herself and giggled quietly, leaning back against Quinn's chest. Quinn smiled and kissed the top of her gorgeous girlfriend's head. "I love you," she murmured against her ear.

"I love you too," Santana mumbled back.

About two hours later:

Quinn looked away from the TV when she heard keys jingling in the lock of the door. "Your mom's here," Santana commented absentmindedly from Quinn's lap.

"I noticed," Quinn replied sarcastically. Santana pouted and pinched Quinn in the side. The blonde yelped and glared at the back of Santana's head. Faith snorted out in laughter, but was silenced when Buffy shot her the same glare.

Judy stepped into the living room, her head down as she studied the mail. "Hey, mom."

"Hey, sweetie," Judy replied absentmindedly, her brow furrowed and a frown tugging at her lips.

"Hey, Judy," Santana greeted from Quinn's lap, finally gaining Judy's attention.

"Oh, hello, S-" the eldest Fabray paused at the sight of two unknown girls sitting in her living room, "Who's your friends?"

"Mom, this is Buffy and Faith." Quinn gestured at the other two before turning her attention back to the television.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you." Judy smiled at the couple before looking at her daughter, "Are you ready for me to start dinner?"

"Yeah, mom. Oh, by the way, I quit the Cheerios."

Judy paused at the door and gave Quinn a surprised glance. "Why?"

"She threatened to kick us off the squad for missing a few practices, then said we were easily replaced, so we all quit," Santana commented, snuggling into Quinn, never turning her attention away from the TV.

"Oh, well," Judy licked her dry lips, "Good for you girls then." She smiled at her daughter and friends before heading into the kitchen.

A couple hours later:

After dinner, Faith and Buffy left, claiming to have homework, but the other couple knew they were just leaving to get their mack on. Santana and Quinn sat comfortably on Quinn's queen sized bed, facing each other and sharing sweet kisses and heartfelt 'I love you's. Santana slid her hands gently through Quinn's blonde locks and pulled the blonde close, bringing their mouths together and letting their tongues dual. Quinn moaned into the Latina's mouth and tugged Santana forward, leaning back so that the brunette was resting comfortably on top of her.

Santana never moved her mouth or hands as she moved to straddle Quinn's lithe waist. "I love you, Quinn. You're so damn beautiful," Santana mumbled, moving her lips down to Quinn's neck, placing butterfly kisses on the pale plain of skin.

Quinn moaned softly, but froze as warm hands slipped under her shirt, "Santana, wait..."

The Latina paused, throwing Quinn a confused look. She watched her girlfriend nervously smile. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I-I-my mother's here...I don't want her to hear..."

Santana smirked knowingly, "Is that **really **the reason?"

"Y-Yeah...no..." Quinn exhaled deeply. Santana slipped off to the side of Quinn and wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm scared. I've never done this before and and and..." Santana placed a finger over Quinn's baby pink lips and smiled. "I get what you're saying. We don't have to do anything."

Quinn smiled around Santana's finger and studied the girl she had steadily fallen in love with.

_Quinn! Why the hell are you over-thinking this? Santana loves you, you love Santana...do this with the girl you love._

**_But, I..._**

_But nothing, Quinn. I am you, I know what you want and you want Santana. She wants you too, so don't over think it and just feel it._

Quinn licked Santana's attention and smirked at Santana's surprised expression before moving up and letting the finger slip into her mouth, sucking on the tanned digit.

"Q-Q..."

"Shh," Quinn let the finger go and moved to straddle Santana, kissing her deeply and letting hands begin to roam...

With Buffy and Faith:

The brunette groaned as her girlfriend's phone rang out loudly, breaking their little bubble. Buffy pulled away, panting, and looking around the room for her phone. "F-Faith, stop baby, I gotta find my phone."

"Let it ring," Faith mumbled, kissing Buffy's jaw line.

Buffy giggled, but pushed Faith away playfully and stood up, moving over to her purse and searching through it. She found the small, offending object and flipped it open, bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

Pause. "Oh my God, really?" Buffy squealed, startling Faith.

Longer pause. "Oh my God, I'll be right there." Buffy snapped the phone shut and smiled widely at Faith.

"Come on, I have to go get a friend from the airport." Faith shot Buffy a wide-eyed look...almost the look you give someone when you're worried they've lost their mind; but she does as she asked and follows Buffy from the house. _This better be worth it,_ Faith grumbled mentally.

Sorry the end's kinda rushed, but next chapter the OC comes into play...*Squeal* any last vote, vote now!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I'm back. I know it's been months, but I located a computer and I want to come back so...

Thank you for all the amazing reviews for Muted Love and every other story.

On to the show...

Four Days Later:

Santana stood at her locker, worry etched into her forehead. Her black Abercrombie shirt clung comfortably to her stomach and held to her curves enticingly. She hadn't seen Buffy or Faith in nearly four days and Quinn had disappeared early the night before, leaving Santana confused and a little hurt.

Santana sighed. She rested her forehead on the cool metal.

Someone cleared their throat behind Santana and the Latina pivoted around. She glared at the pathetic person in front of her.

"What do you want, Finnept?" she growled.

Finn stared at Santana nervously. "I want you to help me get Rachel back. I realized how badly I acted about her pregnancy and I want to be a father to her child."

Santana gaped at the over-sized idiot. A laugh bubbled in her throat and she couldn't stop it from releasing.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Santana cackled, covering her mouth with a hand.

Finn glared. "It's not funny, _Ho_pez."

Santana's laughter ended abruptly and she stalked forward, forcing the giant to scurry backward. "Even if I was about to help you, you just called me a ho, so no... I won't help you win the hobit's affections again."

Finn gulped.

Santana stepped back, her smile returning. "So, get out of my sight."

Finn ambled away, his pride wounded. He paused and turned to face Santana again. "You're no longer a Cheerio, Santana! You have nothing to hide behind now." Finn came back around and came face to face with an unhappy Faith.

"You think you're such a bad jock, don't you?" Faith sneered.

Finn swallowed hard. He spun in the opposite direction and ran down the hall, only to be stopped by a slushy slamming into his face by Azimio and Karofsky.

"We will always protect our lesbros," Karofsky said, bumping chests with Finn, "I don't like you and I never will."

Azimio sniggered. He pounded knuckles with Karofsky and they walked away.

Santana's attention returned to Faith. "Where have you been?"

Faith grinned. "I've been with Buffy getting a friend of hers settled in. She's been moving into a house like two houses down from Buffy's."

There was a sound of giggling behind them and they turned to watch Quinn, Buffy, and some red-head walking towards them laughing about something.

"Baby," Santana breathed a breath of relief. She wrapped her arms around Quinn. "Where'd you go last night?"

Quinn smiled. She pressed a soft kiss to Santana's lips. "I was helping Buffy. I forgot about it until I saw the time last night."

Santana kissed her deeply.

Buffy cleared her throat. Santana and Quinn pulled apart.

"San, this is one of my best friends, Willow." The red-head blushed.

Santana extended her hand to Willow. "It's nice to meet you, Red."

Faith bumped shoulders with Santana and chuckled. "That's what I call her!"

"I'm going to take Willow to get her schedule," Buffy announced, "I'll see you guys in class."

Buffy and Willow walked away from the group, leaving Quinn and Santana wrapped up together. Faith had to look on.

"You two are so friggin' gross." Faith rolled her eyes.

Santana smirked. "You know you like it, Lehane."

Faith stalked off, shaking her head. Santana and Quinn laughed.

In Literature:

Santana sat beside Quinn, a notebook open on her desk. It was full of doodles that didn't follow a pattern, but Quinn didn't comment. She knew her girlfriend was a talented artist, but only when she wasn't trying.

Rachel walked into the room, her bump noticeable beneath her shirt.

"Hey, Berry," Santana called.

Rachel looked over at her shyly. Her eyes widened when she saw Santana gesturing her over. She strolled over cautiously.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"How have you been?" Quinn inquired.

Rachel swallowed. "I've been okay. I'm tired of going to my doctor's appointments alone, but it's getting easier."

An awkward silence settled over the small group until Santana cleared her throat. "How about I go with you? No one should be alone at the doctor for a baby."

Quinn gaped at her Latina in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked, shell-shocked.

"Sure," Santana shrugged.

Faith walked into the room with Buffy and Willow in tow. Rachel's eyes turned from the pair and locked onto Willow.

"Wow," Rachel gulped.

Santana's eyes fell on Quinn and she raised her eyebrow. Quinn shook her head.

"Sup, Berry," Faith greeted.

"Rachel," Buffy nodded.

Willow halted in front of Rachel. She studied her for a moment until she noticed the baby bump, and then her head dropped and she took a seat next to Buffy.

Rachel's shoulders slumped. "I'm going to grab a seat."

Santana grasped a hold of Rachel's arm. She froze.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Santana suggested.

Rachel weighed her options for a moment. She decided to sit in front of Santana.

Lunch:

The six-some sauntered into the cafeteria, their arms linked with their respected partners (with the exception of Rachel and Willow). They made their way over to the lunch line and grabbed trays of food. They each paid their dues and walked over to a table.

Without having to be thrown into a popular debacle, Puck and Kurt, Sam and someone black-haired guy, Azimio and Karofsky appeared at their table, taking seats that everyone knew would become theirs.

"Who's the new dude?" Faith questioned, nodding her head at the guy beside Sam.

"I'm Blaine," he answered. "I'm new here."

"Where'd you come from?" Rachel asked, nibbling on her salad.

Blaine blushed. "I used to be a Warbler."

"The Glee Club Warblers?" Kurt butt in.

Blaine nodded.

"You guys are such fruits," Karofsky joked.

Everyone chuckled.

"If we didn't know you, dude, we'd be beating the crap out of you right now," Puck replied, bumping shoulders with Karofsky.

Azimio bowed his head.

_Maybe these guys aren't so bad. Maybe I can be a part of something that doesn't make me look like an ass._

From across the cafeteria:

Finn watched the group of Gleeks and jocks sitting around laughing and it made him sick. He wanted Rachel to be laughing with him and _his_ friends, but no...she was over there with her ex girlfriend and his child. It was ridiculous.

_You will be mine again,_ he vowed silently, turning away from the scene.

**I know it's been a while, but I swear that I'm back and ready to return to my fanfiction duties. *holds cookies* I do have a question for my reviewers... Should another character from outside of the Glee world be introduced into the story? If you think so, PM me or add it to the review because I have one other character I really want to pair off, but I need an idea because I've been neglecting this character.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter for my lovely story...**

**As most have heard of the passing of Cory aka Finn has struck me as a shock. I may not have liked him as a character, he seemed like a great guy. RIP Cory, you'll be missed. Also, my condolences to Lea Michele.**

On to the show:

Before Glee:

Finn stormed down the hall, his eyes glassy with anger. If no one was going to help him, he was going to win her back himself. He was a charming guy, a sexy football player, and sweet (at least in his own mind). He already had a song in mind.

In Glee:

Rachel sat in front of the two couples while Brittany sat next to her on her right. Artie had broken up with the bubbly blonde during the weekend for some girl he'd met in the AV club. Brittany hadn't been happy about the break up, but a part of her knew he wasn't the right guy.

Finn strolled into the Glee room, his lips drawn into a smirk.

"Mr. Shue," he said, gaining the older man's attention, "I have a song I'd like to sing."

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Go ahead," Mr. Shue said, nodding his approval.

Finn walked over to Brad and mouthed a few things to him.

The pianist nodded while Finn strolled back into the center of the room.

"So, I've decided to sing this song for Rachel." Finn stared imploringly at Rachel. "I love you andI want you to come back to me."

Rachel bowed her head in embarrassment.

Faith sniggered behind her while Quinn and Santana raised an eyebrow at the idiotic jock.

Finn cleared his throat. He began to sing:

_My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender_  
><em> Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way<em>  
><em> The history book on the shelf<em>  
><em> Is always repeating itself<em>

_ Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war_  
><em> Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more<em>  
><em> Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to<em>  
><em> Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you<em>  
><em> Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo<em>

_ My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger_  
><em> Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight<em>  
><em> And how could I ever refuse<em>  
><em> I feel like I win when I lose<em>

_ Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war_  
><em> Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more<em>  
><em> Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to<em>  
><em> Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you<em>  
><em> Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo<em>

_ So how could I ever refuse_  
><em> I feel like I win when I lose - <em>

_ Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to_  
><em> Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you<em>  
><em> Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo<em>

Everyone in the room stared at Finn. Kurt and Puck were laughing their heads off in the corner with Blaine (who had recently joined Glee) while Faith cackled behind Rachel, her face red and tears dripping from her eyes. Santana couldn't hold her jaw closed. Quinn and Buffy shared a look.

Finn glanced at Rachel with a huge grin on his face. "Did you like it?" he inquired, excitement twinkling in his eyes.

Rachel opened her mouth...and then shut it firmly.

"Finn, you do realize that was probably a shitty song to sing, right?" Santana piped in, her mouth finally working once again.

"Santana," Mr. Shue warned.

"No, she's right," Sam added, his head tilted to the side. "He's basically comparing his relationship to Rachel with a war that lost Napoleon everything! He's insulting her and women in general."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I thought it was good," Finn argued.

Rachel sighed. "Finn, you're an idiot. It's official." Finn's face dropped into a pout. "We aren't getting back together. I can barely stand the sight of you anymore. You wanted nothing to do with your child that's growing in my stomach and now you compare me to a _war_ to try and win me back? Were you dropped on your head as a child because no one could be as stupid as you."

Finn's face began to turn crimson with fury. "You bitch! That's my child and I want to be with you, so just accept that!"

"You will never see your child," Rachel promised, "You're an asshole with anger issues. I don't want my child growing up with you minutes away from snapping every time something gets too hard."

Finn advanced toward Rachel. "You will let me be a part of my child's life! It's my right!"

"You had no rights the minute you told me to abort my baby!" Rachel screamed.

The room became deadly silent. A pin dropping could have been heard.

"I made a mistake," Finn said carefully, his teeth clenched, "I shouldn't have said that, but now I want to be a part. Besides, if we fought for custody, I'd win." Finn smiled smugly.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because you're a whore you can't keep her legs shut." The finality in his voice created a tension that stretched across the room.

Rachel laughed humorlessly. "And you're an idiot who thought 30 seconds of pleasure - _for you_ - is a good enough reason to stay. You bruised my wrist trying to tell me to abort my child! I won't let you near us. You are just a lowlife, Lima loser with no future and the only girl you could actually get with, was a lesbian who used you for something that doesn't matter anymore. You think I ever got off on the idea of you? No! I imagined my ex and her girlfriend just to feel even a hint of excitement when we screwed!" The tension snapped.

Finn charged at Rachel, his fist drawn back and in that moment people learned some things. Puck might be fast, and Quinn might be faster, but Faith could lap them all. She was on Finn in a second, her body taking the blow that was meant for Rachel.

Santana and Buffy stood up from their chairs when Faith crashed to the ground, Finn towering over her. Santana tackled him around the waist with Puck on Finn's right and Quinn on Finn's left. They pounded on the oaf, ignoring the shouts of shock around them.

"Enough!" Mr. Shue roared as he hauled Puck away from Finn. He carefully pulled Santana off, who in turn, caught Quinn into a bear-hug. She held the blonde close.

Buffy scurried over to Faith and began babying her, checking for any injuries.

"I have had enough of this drama! We're supposed to be a family and Finn - " Mr. Shue directed his attention to the idiot on the ground, "- I've tried to protect you and be a mentor to you, but this is it. I'm taking you to Figgins and you'll be lucky if you're ever allowed in this school again." He forced Finn up from the ground and began to drag him toward the office. He paused for a moment and stared at everyone in the room. "Santana, Puck, Quinn... You may be called down to the office as well, but I will do my best to stop that." With that, he was gone and so was Finn.

**I leave it here because it's where my muse ran out. Next chapter will be about what happens after the fighting is over and the rest of the week. Later! REVIEW!**


End file.
